thomas_friends_pingu_teletubbies_pixar_ant_decfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (1983 film)
Narrator: Coming the may...Destined for a daring adventure...Camelot's most unlikely hero...will face an evil villain...and find the courage...to recover Excalibur, the magical sword...that will save Camelot. Walt Disney Pictures, Universal Pictures, Hit Entertainment, Hasbro Studios, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and 76859Thomas Pictures proudly announces this summer's boldest adventure, Quest for Camelot. A full-length animated feature, filled with action, magic, mystery, and laughter...all brought to life from the magic of artists, storytellers, musicians, and the voice talents of Pierce Brosnan, Jane Seymour, Sir John Gielgud, Gary Oldman, Gabriel Bryne, Eric Idle and Don Rickles as the voice of Devon and Cornwall. A soundtrack written by the Academy Award-winning lyricist Carole Bayer Sager, and composed by fourteen-time Grammy Award-winner David Foster. Plus, this chart-topping hit from LeAnn Rimes (Looking Through Your Eyes). The critics agree Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Quest for Camelot is 'Exciting and enchanting, happily ever after entertainment.' (Gene Siskel, Game Show Network)...'Absolutely magical. A royal family event with enchanting characters and songs.' (Pat Collins, WWOR-TV)...'A gem. An instant classic!' (Joy Brown, WOR Radio)...'The most beautiful animated film of our time.' (Joanna Levenglick, Kids News Network). Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Quest for Camelot has full king-size awareness from a national summer theatrical release on 3100 screens, earning over 23 million dollars in domestic box office. Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Quest for Camelot is destined to be a top-selling fourth-quarter video and video 3D release, with marketing support more powerful than Merlin himself...enchanting consumer ads on network, prime-time, syndicated and cable TV (NBC, ABC, FOX, the WB Television Network, Discovery Channel, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, TNT, TBS, Kids WB, CBS and Discovery Family)...and print ads in these national family and kid magazines (People, Family Fun, Family Circle, Parents, Family Life, Entertainment Weekly, Disney Adventures, Nickelodeon and RollingStone). Consumers get a free on-pack Devon and Cornwall magical pendant...they can mail in for an irresistible 14-inch Devon and Cornwall plush, a 20-dollar value. Millions more impressions will be generated via trailers on Space Jam, Lost in Space, Addams Family Reunion, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Dennis the Menace Strikes Again, Richie Rich's Christmas Wish, The Batman Superman Movie, and more. Great consumer promotions; Burger King kids meal promotion including toy premium and $1 coupons for video....Smucker's will offer a Devon and Cornwall beanbag mail-in coupon supported by the National FSI on October 18th...and Pillsbury chocolate fudge brownie mix premium...a Vacation-in-a-Castle Sweepstakes from Discovery Zone Centres, Best Western Hotels and Continental Airlines...a free snowglobe mail-in offer from American Express...plus promotions with MCI, Unicef and Time Magazine, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Quest for Camelot will be. MCI 1-800-Collect $9 in savings of collect calls...featured on three million Unicef trick-or-treat collection boxes...featured in Time For Kids Magazine in-school program, used by over 425,000 educators, reaching one in every two elementary school kids in the US; on 4,000 Coin Star machines and supermarkets nationwide. Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Quest for Camelot characters will be featured up to 12 million milk cartons in the US alone...and Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary savings booklet (up to $150 in savings) will be packed inside each videocassette and videocassette 3D. Conjure up sales with these majestic in-store merchandisers (18, 24, 36, 48 and 96 unit)...48 and 96 unit merchandisers come with a 14-inch on-display Devon and Cornwall plush, that will grab attention and drive sales...and theatrical-sized posters, shelf-talkers, stickers and standee! It's a thrilling adventure...the whole family will treasure. Priced at only $22.95 and MAP at $14.95. Nationally advertised availability date is September 15th, order cut-off is October 13th. Plus, a exe day-and-date DVD, Blu-Ray, and Blu-Ray 3D release, loaded to the hilt with special features, including the interactive Forbidden Forest, computer animation tests and music videos, plus celebrity interviews with Jane Seymour, Pierce Brosnan, and more. It's a royal offer priced at just $24.98 SRP (DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D). Don't miss out on the most exciting quest of all, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Quest for Camelot, look $5 mail-in rebate offer (with the purchase of Scooby-Doo beanbag).